1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing oil from rice embryo-buds, and particularly to a method for producing rice embryo-bud oil by using a physical treatment process without raising the temperature of the oil.
2. Prior Art
Extraction of oil from rice embryo-buds contained in unpolished rice has been known publicly. Rice embryo-buds contain .gamma.-oryzanol in nature. .gamma.-oryzanol is a new nutrient substance found to be contained in vegetable oil, in 1953 in Japan. It is different from conventional hormones, drugs, etc. in the chemical composition, and it functions mainly to invigorate the action of the endocrine system through taking part in it. Also, it dilates peripheral blood vessels, thereby bringing about a marked improvement in blood circulation. Consequently, it is also confirmed for this substance that it participates in growth acceleration in animals, and has the anti-bacterial as well as bacteriocidal action.
However, said conventional method for extraction had a drawback in that .gamma.-oryzanol (C.sub.40 H.sub.50 O.sub.4) is destroyed and its effect is lessened because of the use of chemicals such as normal hexane for treatment.